At present, there are often many electrode structures in a product. For example, a touch panel includes a touch electrode structure. Different electrode structures will generally produce different visual effects, resulting in different product quality and user experience. For example, in an in cell type of touch panel, a pattern design of a strip type or a zigzag type may lead to poor user experience, such as obvious moire pattern, unsatisfactory shadow elimination effect or the like. Among other types of products, the electrode structure also affects product quality and user experience. Therefore, there is a need to improve the electrode structure.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those skilled in the art.